fruafandomcom-20200214-history
ADVENTURING
After setting up your party, you are ready to head for adventure and glory. During your adventures, the party will engage in fierce battles, find treasures, and sometimes have to stop, recuperate, and memorize spells for future use. Display Screens and Points of View UNLIMITED ADVENTURES uses four different points of view: 3-D. Area, Wilderness, and Combat. 3-D appears in areas such as towns or underground. This view appears in the top left view window, depicting the surroundings from the party's perspective. Rotate the party's facing and move using the directional controls that are described in your data card. Area provides an overhead view of the party's surroundings, replacing the 3-D view. Choose the AREA command from line Adventure Menu. This view is not available in many regions. A cursor in the area display shows the party's position and facing. Simply move the party around the area map using the direction controls. To the right of the point of view window is a list of the party members, showing their armor classes and current hit points. Below this list is a compass showing which direction the party is currently facing and a status window which displays the party's current location (if known), its current activity (searching, camping, etc.), and the current time. Wilderness view displays a map in a large view window with a cursor indicating the party's current location. You get to this view when you leave a town or other developed area. Use the direction controls to move around from location to location on the map. Combat view occurs automatically whenever the party engages in battle. The combat screen is a detailed view of the area the party was in when the encounter began. Adventuring Options The following menu controls basic adventuring, moving, encamping, and casting spells. Adventure Menu area cast view encamp search look inv The party can use the arrow keys or mouse to turn right or left, turn around, or move forward. Normal movement in 3-D or Area mode takes one minute of game lime per square. If the party has Search on, each move takes ten minutes. Refer to the data card for computer- specific movement information. AREA toggles between the Area (overhead) view and 3-D view. This command may not be available in some regions. CAST displays the Cast Menu if the active character is a spellcaster. See the Magic section for more information. Remember: some spells only work in combat, others only while encamped. VIEW displays the Character Summary Screen and the View Menu. ENCAMP displays the Encamp Menu. See the Encamp section for a description of the available commands. SEARCH toggles searching on and off. With Search Off, the party takes one minute per move. With Search On, the party takes 10 minutes per move, because it is checking for secret doors, traps, etc. When a party has Search On, SEARCH is displayed on the screen to the right of the point of view window. Because the party is moving very slowly with Search On, the chance of a random encounter is greatly increased. LOOK is used to search an individual square. A LOOK command acts as if the party has just moved into the current square with SEARCH On. INV displays a list of the special items and artifacts which have been acquired by the party. Encamping The Encamp Menu includes options such as saving the game, resting to heal and to memorize spells, and changing items such as game speed or party order. Encamp Menu VIEW MAGIC REST ALT FIX LOAD SAVE EXIT VIEW displays the View Menu and the character screen of the active character. MAGIC is a very important part of UNLIMITED ADVENTURES and is described under its own heading on page 23. REST allows characters to memorize spells and to heal naturally. When spells are being memorized, the initial rest time is established by the time necessary to memorize any spells selected with the MEMORIZE command in the Magic Menu. For every 24 uninterrupted hours of rest in camp, each wounded character regains one hit point, Rest may be interrupted by encounters or other events. If possible, find safe places to take long rests -- an inn, or a place that you are told is safe during the game. Characters automatically rememorize the spells they have used when you select REST this saves having to make selections from the Memorize Menu. Rest Menu REST DAYS HOURS MINUTES ADD SUBTRACT EXIT REST begins the resting process. Unless interrutpted, the party rests for the indicated time. DAYS/HOURS/MINUTES selects the unit of time to be changed by the ADD and SUBTRACT commands. ADD/SUBTRACT increases or decreases the time that the party attempts to rest. Decreasing the time may not allow spellcasters to memorize all of their spells. ALT displays the Alter Menu. This menu is used to change the characters in the party and the parameters of the game. Alter Menu ORDER DROP SPEED ICON LEVEL EXIT ORDER changes how the characters are listed on the screen and how they are deployed in combat. Characters at the top of the list tend to be at the front during combat. DROP eliminates a character from the party and erases him from the saved game directory. A dropped character is gone forever and may not be recovered. SPEED controls the rate at which mes- sages are printed on the screen. If the game is running too slowly, use the FASTER command to speed up the displays. ICON is used to change a character's combat icon. LEVEL displays the Level Menu, which permits you to adjust combat difficulty. Level Menu NOVICE SQUIRE VETERAN ADEPT CHAMPION The game is preset at the VETERAN level, This is the level at which we consider the game to be balanced. To make the combat encounters easier, choose either the NOVICE (easiest) or the SQUIRE level. To make the combat more difficult, choose either the ADEPT or the CHAMPION (hardest) level. When you choose to make the game more difficult, you are rewarded by receiving more experience points from each combat event. When you choose to make the game easier, you are penalized by receiving fewer experience points from each combat event. FIX is used to heal many wounded characters with a single command. All characters with at least first-level clerical spells memorize as many healing spells as they can. Then they cast them on the party, and finally rememorize their previous spells automatically. FIX takes game time and may be interrupted by an encounter. If the party is severely damaged, you may need to select FIX more than once. LOAD allows you to load a saved game to replace your current game, without first exiting from UNLIMITED ADVENTURES. This may be desirable if your current game is in an untenable position, or if you have accidentally loaded the wrong game. SAVE stores the characters and current game to the saved game directory. Saved games may be loaded either from the Starting Menu, when you start the game, or from the Party Creation/Training Hall Menu. Save often -- especially after surviving really tough encounters. EXIT returns to the Adventuring Menu. Magic To get the Magic Menu options, the active character must be able to cast spells. Spellcasters can get a list of their memorized spells either from the CAST command of the Magic Menu, or from the SPELLS command of the View Menu. Magic-users can get a list of their spells on scrolls from the SCRIBE command in the Magic Menu. Spells are defined by who can cast them, when they can be cast, and their range, duration, area of effect, and, of course, their actual effect. The Spell Parameters List summarizes all of the available spells. When using spells from the Encamp Menu or the Adventure Menu (such as find traps or haste), remember that one round equals one minute of game time (one normal move) and one turn equals ten minutes of game time (ten normal moves). Magic Menu CAST MEMORIZE SCRIBE DISPLAY REST EXIT CAST displays the Cast Menu and the character's list of memorized spells. Select the spell to cast and then indicate the target of the spell. Once a spell is cast, it is gone from memory until it is memorized again. Some spells only have an effect when cast during combat and others may only be cast while encamped. MEMORIZE displays the Memorize Menu, the character's spell book or clerical spell list, and how many spells of each level the spellcaster may memorize. Once all characters have selected the spells they want to memorize, choose the REST command to memorize these spells. Remember that spellcasters can have the same spell memorized multiple times, and they can automatically rememorize used spells simply by selecting the REST command. Memorize Menu CHOOSE SPELL: MEMORIZE EXIT MEMORIZE selects a spell to be memorized. A spell is not actually memorized until it has been chosen from the Memorize Menu and the character has rested long enough to imprint the spell on his or her mind. After you select the spells to memorize, the computer verifies your choices. SCRIBE displays the Scribe Menu and a list of all of the spells on magic-user scrolls. Before spells can be scribed, they must either be identified at a shop or else the magic-user must cast read magic. To scribe, select any spells to be scribed into the character's spell book and then select REST to actually scribe the spells. Scribing a spell lakes the same amount of time as memorizing it. Scribe Menu CROOSE SPELL SCRIBE EXIT SCRIBE selects a spell to transfer from a magic-user scroll into a spell book. DISPLAY lists the magic that currently affects the party. This includes spells like bless or invisibility, as well as effects such as diseases. This is all important command, because diseased characters cannot regain hit points until a cure disease spell has been cast on them. REST is identical to the Encamp Menu command. Remember: A character's spells are not memorized until he has rested the necessary time. Game Manual CIVILIZATION